Arranging The Stars
by beautiful-note2895
Summary: Anatsu was born a secret from the world, for no one to know the truth of her origins, but her path already chosen for her. It all started with her mother, who had her origins kept from her by her parents. But now it was Anatsu's turn to keep her origins a secret from the world.
1. Chapter 1

font-family:="""""" georgia;"=""""""A four year old little girl, was happily walking home from the creek, where she picked flowers for her mother. Her long locks were being held up in a high ponytail, with some of her bangs escaping and framing her round face. Her eyes were taking in the scenery around her, admiring the trees and birds that lived in them. Oddly enough she felt a special connection to the Village she lived in, to which she couldn't quite explain it.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"=""""""Contrary to belief she was very smart for her age, only being four a lot of people talked to her like they would any other kid. But she would always scowl at them and just stare. Either until the people left, or until her Mother would scold her. At that point her mother would fuss about her acting just like her father, and that she looked like him even more when she did that. And every time, the poor girl would ask who and where her dad was. Her mother would sadly smile at her and say that it was a story for another time.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"=""""""Upon spotting her house she began to run, growing excited to show her mom the flowers she picked. She ran up to the red door, took off her shoes, and pushed it open with her shoulder.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""Mommy! I'm home, and I brought flowers!" The young violet eyed girl exclaimed, while making her way to the kitchen for her mom.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"=""""""She found her mom laying on the floor of the kitchen, and she giggled walking up to her.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""Mommy your silly, I know you are faking! Get up, I want to show you the flowers I got you." The child smiled and put the flowers down to shake her mom.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""Mommy get up!" She shook her a little bit more.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""Mommy, it's not funny get up!" She raised her voice and continued to shake her mother until she rolled over.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"=""""""Her mother had a gash on her hairline, that was bleeding. Her breathing was short, and labored. The young girl remembered her mother telling her that she was sick as a child and sometimes the sickness would come back.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""Mommy, please get up!" The fear stricken child began to cry and hurriedly stood up, but slipped and hit her head on the floor.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"=""""""She hastily got up, despite her now throbbing head, and ran outside yelling.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""No! Somebody help! Someone help my mommy! She's hurt! Someone please!"

font-family:="""""" georgia;"=""""""She was thankful that their house was close to the ninja training grounds. Because, luckily three guys showed up shortly after her hollering.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""What's wrong little one?" A man with spiked blonde hair asked her.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""My Mommy! She is laying on the floor, her head is bleeding, and she won't wake up!" The young girl began to cry anew.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""Don't worry we will take her to the hospital. What is your's and your mommy's name?" The Blonde man asked as she showed them to her mother.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"=""""""He knelt down next to the red haired woman who was unconscious. Her eyes were closed, and he could see her breathing was labored. She looked rather pale, and her head injury was still bleeding leaving a small pool of blood on the floor. She had no marks of self defense, or abuse, so he ruled out foul play. His guess was that she fainted, but was already sick hiding that fact from her daughter.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""My name is Reina Uzumaki, and my mommy's name is Kaiya Uzumaki."

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""Obito and Kakashi walk Anatsu to the hospital, I am going to take her mom there as quickly as possible." The Blonde man instructed the younger boys, as he picked up Kaiya off the ground.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""Yes, Minato-Sensei!" They both replied and watched as their sensei vanished in a yellow flash of light.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""Where did he go, and where is my mommy?" The young child began to grow scared.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""We're Ninja kid. He used a Jutsu, and took her to the hospital like he said he was going to. Weren't you listening?" The silver haired boy sighed as he began to walk out the door.

font-family:="""""" georgia;"="""""""Hey Kakashi, that's no way to talk to a kid! She scared, she came home to her mom passed out, of course she isn't going to be thinking about everything else except her mom!" The now named Obito yelped while moving to hold the girls hand and taking her to the hospital.

* * *

They made it to the hospital and into her mother's room. But when they got there doctors and nurses were rushing around her mom ,with machines and wires. Anatsu could only catch small phrases of what was being said here and there.

 _"-told her not to over do it."_

 _"Why does she push herself?"_

 _"-third time in a month."_

 _"The gash is bad,-"_

 _"Did she hit something-?"_

 _"Still alive-"_

 _"For now-"_

 _"-isn't getting enough oxygen."_

 _"-heart is straining."_

18.2px;"="""" 

"She probably won't make it." A doctor had said as he rushed past Reina, and that rang clear in the child's mind.

' _My mommy will die?'_ After her mind had whispered those words, she snapped.

"NO MOMMY, DON'T DIE! YOU STILL HAVE TO TELL ME ABOUT DADDY! AND WHAT HAPPENED TO TRAINING ME SOON! YOU CAN'T DIE MOMMY!" Reina screamed as she rushed past the nurses and doctor to get to her mother.

Kakashi swiftly grabbed the young girl and dragged her out to the waiting room. Minato collected the wailing girl from Kakashi, as he struggled to keep her in his arms.

Minato clutched the little girl close to him attempting to comfort her. She wiggled, trying to pry her way out of his arms, but he was too strong for her. She eventually tired herself out, and began to dissolve in her tears.

Obito felling bad for the poor girl walked over to her, and tired encouraging her.

"Hey Reina, do you think your mommy is weak?"

"No, she's the strongest Ninja I know." Reina calmed down enough to answer, still having her eyes closed, yet her tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"Then do you think someone that strong is going to give up? Do you think she would want to leave you here, by yourself?" He continued talking to her.

"No. She never gives up. She tells me that my dad says, to give up is to admit defeat." Little Reina rubbed her eyes, as they began to feel itchy, probably because she was crying so much.

"Well how about you have faith that your mom is going to make it." Obito smiles at the little girl, who gave him a shaky smile and opened her eyes.

But she stunned him into silence. For her eyes weren't violet anymore, but a scarlet red. She said she was an Uzumaki, so why in the world did she have a Sharingan!?

Her smile slowly started to vanish as his eyes had widened, and his face became slightly pale. So her gaze traveled to Kakashi and Minato for reassurance, but they did the same thing and just stared at her.

georgia;"="""""" 

That was until Minato spoke to the two boys, "Kakashi go get the Hokage, and Obito go get Fugaku. Now!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiya Uzumaki awoke to see white walls and a white ceiling. The last thing she remembered was making Tea on the stove, while waiting for Reina to get home.

'I must have passed out again.' She sighed, as she ran her fingers through her hair she felt a sharp pain. 'Apparently I hit my head as well'

The red-haired mother felt something wiggle into her side. She found her precious little girl sleeping next to her, with her oversized-cloak her father had given her as an infant. Kaiya heard her sniffle in her sleep and rolled over to pull her into her chest. Reina instantly sighed in contentment feeling her mother's warmth surround her.

Kaiya kissed her daughter's forehead and brushed her black hair out of her face. Oh the happiness and color her child had brought into her world of mundane and gray.

But the knowledge and power her little girl's father brought into her ignorant life. To think that she was denied her right as an Uzumaki, and told by an outsider to her clan no less. As she continued to stroke her daughter's hair she promised to never deny her baby girl her heritage.

Kaiya was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She sat up in her bed, moving carefully as to not wake her sleeping child.

"Come in." Came her light welcome.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, walked into her room as well as another person she was not well acquainted with. His tall and dark features gave off an almost intimidating aura, but she was much used to her loves aura to be bothered by this man's.

They walked in her room and situated themselves in different areas. Lord Third was at the foot of her hospital bed, dressed in his Hokage garments. While the other male stood in the far left corner of the room, silent and observant.

"Hello Kaiya, this is Fugaku Uchiha, head of the Uchiha clan." The Lord Third motioned with his hand a small introduction of the man.

"Good day to you both, what can I help you with Lord Third?" Kaiya bowed her head in a polite greeting, since she was unable to properly bow to them in her condition.

"You and your daughter have lived in our village for almost two years now, and you have helped us thrive and prosper with your knowledge of seals and as a ninja. But something came up that has caused unrest, concerning your daughter." Hiruzen explained in his calming tone of voice.

He didn't want to send the woman back into a coma of sorts. He was well aware of her health, but she was a strong woman to become a ninja in her condition. Granted he tried to always talk with her soothingly to keep from any medical situation arising.

"What did she do? She told me that she was going to go pick some flowers, but if she did anything wrong I will find a suitable punishment for her if need be." Kaiya already worried that her daughter found trouble again, and tried to quickly make amends.

"No she did nothing wrong, if anything she was your hero today. She came home to find you passed out in the kitchen, and got a team of Genin and their Sensei to bring you to the hospital. The doctors suspect that when you passed out you hit your head on something sharp enough to cause that gash." Hiruzen assured her, not wanting to raise her blood pressure.

"Alright if she did nothing wrong, then what did she do to cause a personal visit from you both?" The redheaded mother questioned as politely as she could.

"It was as the doctors were examining you, that one of the Genin that helped in bringing you here found out something strange.-,"

"Why does your daughter posses the Sharingan?" Fugaku interrupted the Third Hokage, visibly frustrated at the circles the Hokage was running around the subject.

"Reina does not possess the Sharingan! She has not yet been formally trained in the art of a Shinobi. But I can understand your concern, seeing as I withheld the information concerning her father." Kaiya bowed her head in guilt as she began fiddling with the edge of the blanket.

"Was this child sired from a member of the Uchiha clan, and if so who is her father?" Fugaku demanded answers with a firm tone of voice.

Since he had spoken he moved to stand beside the Hokage, asserting his position as head of the Uchiha clan. He was wanted to know how this child came from his clan and he was not aware. No one in his clan had acquired a mission long enough to fall for a woman and impregnate her. So how did this child come to be.

Kaiya looked at her sleeping child again, but this time with a memory playing across her face. "Her father hails from the Uchiha clan, but who he is you will not believe. But I have irrefutable proof that will surely verify I am telling the truth."

 _"You're leaving?" Kaiya watched as the love of her life gathered his belongings to leave._

 _"I cannot stay here any longer, I have been holding off from completing my mission for sometime now. I cannot waste anymore time away from it." He answered her question with his deep voice._

 _It was the middle of the night, and she was awakened by the emptiness of his side of the bed. She had got up and walked to their baby's room, since he would at times wake up and just watch the baby while she slept in their bed. But instead the room was empty of the one person she was looking for, then she heard a feint noise coming from the living area._

 _"So your mission is more important than watching our baby grow up. You said yourself that you wanted to train her. Show her the true way of the Uchiha, and teach her to hone both her Uchiha and Uzumaki blood!" Kaiya's voice had began to rise as she threw his words back at him, words he promised to keep._

 _They both quickly stopped their escalating argument when they heard a crying sound from a back room of the small house. Kaiya looked to her love as he stared right back at her. Kaiya was the one to break eye-contact and go get their daughter._

 _She looked into the crib to find her little girl had kicked off her blanket, and was standing up using the side of the crib as support._

 _"Shhh, it's alright baby girl I'm here, mommy's here." Kaiya swiftly walked into the room and picked up her daughter, holding her close._

 _The baby continued to cry, and squirm in Kaiya's arms refusing to be comforted by her. So Kaiya shifted her so that her head could rest on Kaiya's shoulder. But all her child did was shimmy her way up Kaiya's shoulder and use her arms to reach for whatever was behind her._

 _Kaiya turned around to see what it was her daughter wanted, but all she seen was the father of her child standing in the doorway. He was watching their interactions; the calming presence of Kaiya, and the stubbornness of his daughter._

 _When he walked into the room, their little girl's eyes grew big and a smile spread across her face. If Kaiya admitted it to herself, she often got jealous of the fact their daughter preferred her father over her mother._

 _"Stop giving your mother trouble small one." He said as he took their baby out of Kaiya's arms and into his own._

 _Their little girl gurgled up a response, reached up and tugged on her father's bangs. "If you were anyone else I would have hurt you for that."_

 _Their little girl gurgled and then broke into laughter as she gave one more tug and snuggled into his chest. Clearly all she wanted was the attention of her father, and to burn off the small amount of energy she accumulated during her sleep._

 _He unclipped his cloak he was wearing and wrapped it around their little girl. She gave a small sigh of comfort and snuggled deeper into the fabric surrounding her, relaxed by her father's scent._

 _Kaiya took their baby girl back, albeit carefully as to not wake her. As she turned around to lay her back in her crib, her love spoke._

 _"My mission is more important than staying here, because it involves keeping you both safe. If the way the world is now was different, I would stay. But I cannot, while this world is nothing but chaos. Take her to Konoha and raise her there, have my clan train her, and give her your last name. She will be safer that way, and you both will be taken care of."_

 _"So what do you want me to tell her when she grows up and asks where is daddy, who is daddy?" She's only been alive for 8 months! What am I supposed to do about your clan? Just walk right up and say hey my daughter is half Uchiha and her father told me to have you all train her... they will want to know who her father is and they won't believe me!" Kaiya argued but kept her voice as low as she could._

 _"I trust in your judgment on what to tell her," he reached down in his back pouch and pulled out a pendant with his clan's symbol on it. "If they question her origins and do not believe you, give them this and they will. But make sure that it is only those who need to know about her true origins. Otherwise people will come for her because she is young and defenseless."_

 _He looked into her eyes and nodded, knowing that she understood all he was telling her. But also everything that he was implying as well. He walked over to their daughter and combed his fingers through her wild locks._

 _"I will come back for you both once my mission is done. Live for the both of us Kaiya, and always listen to your mother Reina." With those parting words he gathered the last of his things and left._

"You're lying! That isn't possible you as well as I know it." Fugaku accused Kaiya while getting worked up in anger.

Kaiya reached into an inner hidden pocket of Reina's oversized cloak, and pulled out the pendant he gave her so long ago. Fugaku was in the middle of throwing more accusations against her, but immediately shut up when his eyes landed upon the pendant.

'She has to be lying, but she has it. It has been lost to our clan for years!'

"I told you that my story was true, yet hard to believe. Do you think that I would not have evidence to prove I am telling the truth. But if you still do not believe me, have a Yamanaka go through my memories. Then you will truly see I am telling the truth, my daughter is half Uchiha. But she has not been trained to awaken her Sharingan yet." Kaiya spoke with authority and anger at this man for accusing her and trying to slander her daughter's blood.

"There is no need for that. I believe you, be it hard to, but I do. We will keep this information between the three of us. Have a good day Kaiya." Hiruzen spoke before he began to make his way back to his office.

"Wait! Lord Third, I would like to ask something of the both of you." Kaiya rose her voice enough to get his attention.

"Yes?" Hiruzen prodded as her turned back around.

"I know I am not long due for my time to be up in this world. So I want to ask you both to take care of my Reina should it happen before she can make decisions on her own. And Fugaku-San could you please train my daughter in the part of her heritage I cannot?" Kaiya propositioned all the while watching her daughter with a sad expression.

"I will make that promise to you Kaiya, your daughter will be looked after if that situation were to happen." Hiruzen spoke and then made his way back to his office.

Fugaku stood there for a few minutes before he finally opened his mouth.

"I have one condition, I have a son a year younger than you daughter. I propose that they be arranged to marry when they are older. I know that it sounds like I am trying to sign her life away. But my clan is very traditional and stuck in their ways. They will look at your daughter as an outsider, a smudge on the Uchiha clan. But if she were to enter into the clan with my son, next patriarch of the clan, as her betrothed they will accept her easier. This is for her well being, and I will accept training her."

He stood there watching her for what felt like minutes, with his face as stoic as ever.

On the other hand there was Kaiya who was against the idea of signing away her daughter's life like that. The have her daughter who is only 4 already promised to someone! She closed her eyes in thought as she held on to the pendant hoping it would give her insight and peace of mind.

If she says yes, she will be signing away her daughter's right to choose her future. But if she says no, she will be closing the door for her daughter to ever connect and learn about the heritage from her father's side. She will be missing a giant piece of herself like she, herself, had most of her childhood life.

"I accept your proposal, but should my daughter find another suitable partner the arrangement will be void. I do not want her to live as if everything was chosen for her." Kaiya agreed but added in her own stipulation.

"Agreed, we can begin her training next week, bring her to the Uchiha compound and tell the guard I sent you. Good day to you Kaiya-San." With that Fugaku walked out of her hospital room.

Kaiya laid back down and wrapped her arms around her daughter. 'I'm so sorry baby girl, but it seems to be the only way I can make sure you will stay safe.'

"Thank you Doctor for saving me."

"Your welcome, but sadly your illness has progressed and is becoming quite aggressive. With treatment I have to give you 4 years to live. If you go without treatment, you rates of survival drop to 2 years."

"Thank you Doctor, I will continue with the treatments."

Reina woke up hearing those words. Although she didn't quite understand them fully, seeing as she was just waking up. But they would stay in her mind for the rest of her life.

After she heard the door close, she yawned and stretched her body.

"Looks like someone is awake." Her mother spoke with a soft voice.

Reina sat up and looked at her mother. Her crimson red hair looked pale compared to its normal shine, as did her complexion. Her violet eyes, exactly like her own, seemed a tad bit dull. But what stood out the most, to Reina, was the bandage on the left side of her head over her hairline, and the IV in the top of her left hand.

Her mother was sick, and there was nothing she could do about it. So she just scooted closer to her mother and hugged her.

"So I heard that you have awakened your Sharingan, is that true?" Kaiya asked her daughter.

Her mother had tried to explain what a Sharingan was, but couldn't go into full detail. She just remembered that it was something that she got from her dad. Her dad's clan had the power to mess with people's heads, or that's what she summed up her mom's teaching as.

"I heard the doctors say that you might die and I got really really sad and upset. And then my eyes felt funny, and the man that brought you here looked at me with big eyes like he was surprised. Then there was this boy with black curly hair, and he said cool she's from my clan too! He sat with me and played games with me until the doctors said it was okay for me to come in here. His name was Obito, I beat him in a lot of games, I liked him he was nice." Reina explained to her mom what she remembered.

Kaiya just stroked her daughter's hair, and decided she needed to tell her.

"Well the head of your father's clan came to visit, and said that he would start training you next week. So you will get to learn more about your father's clan." Kaiya smiled at Reina as the little girl looked up in awe.

"That's awesome!" Reina nodded her head in acceptance.

"So this means that you need to take him seriously and do what he tells you to do." Kaiya reminded her daughter.

Reina tended to not listen to very many adults in her life. She disregarded the ninja that were assigned to watch her while Kaiya went on missions, wanting to do her own thing. She was so good a avoiding her babysitters, that the Hokage had to move babysitting her from a D ranked mission to at least a B ranked. She could manipulate just about anyone into letting her get her way, or she was elusive enough to always get out of the house undetected. Kaiya blamed it all on Reina's father. She swore Reina inherited more traits and such from him and not her, example she looked almost identical to her father save for her eyes.

"Okay mom!" Reina gave her mother a smile.

"Promise?" Kaiya held out her pinky.

Reina looked at her mother's hand, realizing she was indeed serious.

"I promise." Reina sighed as she hooked her pinky with her mother's.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

In walked a boy, he was wearing a navy blue and orange outfit, with a pair of goggles pushed up over his head. His short wild curls looked like he had rolled out of bed and forgot to do his hair. He had a pale complexion, and dark eyes the made him adorable. Kaiya figured he was an Uchiha.

"Hello my name is Obito Uchiha, I was just wanting to check up on Reina and see if she was okay." Obito shyly said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So you were apart of the team that helped bring me to the hospital? Well I give you my thanks, and especially for keeping my daughter here as calm as you could." Kaiya gave her appreciation to the young boy.

"Guess what Obito? I am going to be trained! I'm going to become a ninja!" Reina fist pumped the air in excitement.

Obito walked over to her and gave her a fist bump. Reina grinned lopsidedly, causing her wild raven locks to fall away from her face, which made Obito laugh. Kaiya was glad that Reina would now have someone to look out for her and consider a friend. Then a thought occurred to Kaiya.

"Say Obito, do you know if it is true what Fugaku-San told me? He said that Reina awakened her Sharingan."

"Yes, it's true! I seen it with my own eyes. It freaked me out at first because I thought only Uchiha have Sharingans, but then Fugaku-sama explained to me that her dad was Uchiha." He told Kaiya and then turned to Reina. "Hey this means that you're my clansman! So you can call me big brother Bito! I will help you train and teach you cool moves, and look after you. If anyone gives you crap or picks on you just let me know!"

Kaiya smiled as the two got lost in their conversation, which lead to them both going outside to play. Her daughter had finally found a friend, and brother figure in her life. She hoped it lasted a long time.


End file.
